


Saint in Chains

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Begging, Bondage, But also, Chains, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kisses, M/M, Panties, This is just basically Kisses, cockring, just fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal feels that he is quite the saint to let Will chain him so…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint in Chains

Will sits in the middle of the bed, his dark blue suit pants open at the front so that the shimmer of the silk panties catch Hannibal’s eyes in the periphery. The suit coat and vest is somewhere behind the bed, Hannibal is sure, but his eyes are fixed on Will as he sits on his thighs with his knees and toes digging into the bed with his shirt open at the front and fluttering with each slight movement he makes. Hannibal _assumes_ that they are fluttering or maybe his eyes are wet. Being teased mercilessly for hours will do that to him.

Hannibal is on his knees before Will, tugging inefficiently at the chains that loop around his body before being bound to the headboard. His hands are cuffed tight and his cock is in a cock ring. The tip of his cock is wet and dripping a drop of thin white precum onto the bedsheets below. Hannibal does not care. All he does care about is Will before him, the absolutely cruel and charming smirk sitting on his lips and how he looks all mushed up and hot and dangerous and hungry for Hannibal with the looks he sweeps him with.

When Will first came up with the idea, Hannibal rather thought himself a saint to let Will chain him as he wished, letting his control out so easily. He had been somewhat sure that Will would not carry on the game for too long, but he was incorrect. Will, who had don one of his best suits for dinner that night had pushed Hannibal into the kitchen counter and kissed him silly till Hannibal was gasping and Will was this ruffled but unruffled bastard smiling so winningly. The steps since then to present is a bit hazy to Hannibal, but he knows that he enjoyed each stage.

Hannibal arches out, leaning forward, his mouth open as he seeks to have Will kiss him again. There had been so many people who Hannibal had kissed and so many who had kissed Hannibal, but these, these limpid fire scrotching through his body with just a glide of another pair of lips along his was unique, delicious, Will-worthy. A sound escapes his mouth then, something that he would not have let out if he were not drunk off on Will that sounds alarmingly like a whimper, but all it does now is make Will slide his hands back into Hannibal’s hair to start kissing him again.

They go on for another hour, Will pulling and pushing Hannibal till he is a shuddering mess just begging, begging for Will and Will complies, with the smile still on his face, but it is more fond now and the hunger lingers. They never really stopped kissing, just like they are not kissing any longer, but breathing each other’s air, gasping at the touch of the barest flick of skin near their mouth, and when Hannibal finally comes, when Will lets him, he screams into Will’s neck and falls into unconsciousness. He wakes up to Will tucked to his side, chains gone and himself rubbed clean. He manages to scoot closer and go back to sleep in the arms of the man he loves the most and best in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments please.


End file.
